The Administrative Core is the nexus for coordination among the projects, including management of personnel and budgets, as well as organization of meetings and workshops and dissemination of research to share methodological and theoretical developments and empirical findings. The Administrative Core is charged with both internal and external liaison and integration. It coordinates interaction among the program's research projects and between the program and other research on aging. It is responsible for administrative coordination with the NIH/NIA and with the various universities and research centers associated with the program.